The present disclosure relates to medical packaging, and particularly to child-resistant packaging. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to child-resistant packaging that includes a release element used to release the closure from the vial.
Child-resistant packaging is used to store products such as medicine. To prevent unwanted opening by children, such packaging is often configured to require multiple actions to remove a closure from a companion vial.